When the Crystal Millenium Ends
by Ko-Ko2
Summary: What happens if the Ginzuishou couldn't handle Chaos among its own emotions? What if it let it free, killing Usagi, Mamoru and Chibi-usa? What would the senshi do? Please RR!Ch1 up and prologue revied!
1. Prologue revised

Translations:  
  
Silver Millennium- First era of peace ruled by Queen Serenity  
  
p.year- Plutonian year, the standard year throughout the allied galaxies  
  
Ginzuishou- Silver Crystal or Silver Imperium crystal  
  
Crystal Millennium- second era of peace, ruled by Neo-Queen Serenity  
  
Chaotic era- the period in between the end of the Silver Millennium and the creation of Crystal Tokyo  
  
Senshi- Warrior (it is what the DiC people translated as scout...*shudders*)  
  
Prologue  
  
*AN and disclaimer at bottom*  
  
  
  
It was the second era of peace, beginning with Crystal Tokyo. Usagi took her place as Neo-Queen Serenity, and with the help of her court, rebuilt their solar system. They restored each planet to its previous state in the Silver Millenium. Each senshi, no longer needed in battle, returned to rule their respective planets. The planets were repopulated and were quickly reaching their former grandeur. Chaos, the cause of all evil, had been successfully sealed within the Ginzuishou, and therefore, nothing stood in the way of their progress. The Moon palace had been restored and Neo-Queen Serenity, Mamoru and Chibi-usa all resided there. Earth was abandoned due to depleted resources, and left to repair itself.  
  
The effect was felt in other solar systems, a chain reaction of peace. True peace. All was content. Every p.year a great feast is held, celebrating /their/ success. Honoring, congratulating, worshiping the Queen who brought them victory.  
  
'Fools.'  
  
The Ginzuishou sits, vibrating ever so slightly from the stress of the evil it had sealed. It was truly the most powerful being on the earth. The queen was the real tool. In her innocence, she could never have grasped the reality of the Ginzuishou. It was real. More real than anything in this mortal world, for it was hardly tangible in this plane. It was intangible, even to the Queen herself. It was only in crystal form to exist in this universe. In actuality, it was almost a whole other plane in itself.  
  
It sat in its secure room on its tiny stand, occasionally shifting shapes to amuse itself, as it did when touched by Fiori on the racing asteroid. Though, every p.year, Queen Mercury entered to visit the lonely being. Only she understood its significance. She gave her thanks with company and genuine gratitude. She respected it. She gave it a reason to continue protecting humanity, when in all honesty it should have abandoned them, as they had abandoned the Ginzuishou after all it had done, and continues to do, for them. /They/ took credit for its work. Soon after she leaves, emotions begin filling the Ginzuishou.   
  
Anger.  
  
Resentment.  
  
Jealousy.  
  
'What had they done? Nothing. What could they do? Those weak beings that continually take credit for my work, my suffering...NO! I won't take it any more!' Memories of the past raced through the Ginzuishou's mind, but its thoughts landed on one female: Queen Mercury.   
  
'The one who understands. The one....but....I'm sorry, m'lady....'   
  
With a wave of energy, the crystal cracked. The Ginzuishou, the source of the new Crystal Millenium, had commited suicide.  
  
*On Venus*  
  
It was almost midnight in the beautiful Venusian capitol. In the queen's chambers of the palace, a golden-haired beauty lay unconscious. Aino Minako slept peacefully in her overly fluffy bed. The Wave reached her, and she was Sailor Venus. She jumped out of bed, collecting her thoughts.  
  
'No, it couldn't be...' And with that, she teleported to the moon.  
  
  
  
*On Mars*  
  
The former warrior of Mars now sat in her throne, merely pondering life. Her throne is now her favorite 'thinking chair' now that she is queen. She sat, her legs crossed, chin propped up on her left hand, with her elbows on the armrests. Her deep maroon eyes lost in thought, as she recalled memories, occasionally giggling at a few. The Queen's hair had stayed the same beautiful reddish color and was now floor-length.  
  
Her mind was turned abruptly to her most recent death, when Usagi begged her to stay. A tear rolled down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it from her face. 'If only they could see me now, how they'd laugh...' Suddenly, a huge wave of energies jolted her body and triggered her transformation. She knew what happened, though she wouldn't accept it. Without further contemplation, Sailor Mars teleported to the moon.  
  
  
  
*On Jupiter*  
  
  
  
Makoto sat in her riding clothes tying the laces to one of her riding boots. The brunette had grown out of the beaded ponytails and now prefers a single or double french braid most of the time. Her emerald eyes were as vivid as ever. Since Jupiter was restored, she found her release through her daily horseback rides. When she finished lacing her boot, she stood up and prepared to take Motoki, her favorite horse, out for a ride.  
  
The second her fingers touched the reins, she was hit by the Wave. The same energy that triggered her transformation, ran through the reins to Motoki, whose animal body couldn't handle the super human energy. Sailor Jupiter teleported to the moon, as Motoki's lifeless body slumped to the floor.  
  
*On Mercury*  
  
  
  
The queen of Mercury strolled along in her private gardens, novel in hand, searching for a place to sit and read. Her shoulder length indigo hair contrasted greatly with her pale skin and light blue sun dress. Since the Chaotic Era, her life became more devoted to studying and ruling her planet than anything else. She found her favorite bench by the Mercurian rose bushes and settled in with her new book.  
  
She was already on the twelfth chapter when a great surge ran through her body. It was a mixture of three surges to be more accurate, but they all held the taint of death. The first was full of emotion, familiar ones she recognized and had been close to. The second was an innocent, happy white-gold feeling, which she easily recognized as Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san's aura, almost fully combined. The third was a light pink, Chibi-usa.  
  
She shot up from her bench. The surges in her body immediately triggered her transformation, and she teleported to the moon immediately. Sailor Mercury's novel fell to the ground, forgotten by all.   
  
  
  
A/N: Okies, I have hit a very hard writers block on my last fic, 'A new Life,' so that is on hold. Then while I was drawing, I got the inspiration for this fic, so see how this turns out. I am still working on a title. I am open to anything you have to say, especially plot and title suggestions.  
  
^__^ Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi owns it all, and all I did was add on to her work with a plot formulated in my head. Dun sue me, cuz now that I have added this, you can't win. HA! 


	2. The war we may never win

1st chapter!  
  
*On the moon*  
  
The four senshi arrived in the royal chambers, where their beloved queen, king and princess now lay dead. Sailor Mercury knelt down to check Small Lady's pulse, and confirmed their fears. Silent tears strolled down Sailor Mars' face. Sailor Venus buried hers in Jupiter's shoulder, whose jaw was set. Sailor Jupiter would not cry. She would avenge the deaths, blame herself, comfort others, but she would not let a single tear escape. She patted Sailor Venus's shoulder, and looked to Mercury, but she was not there.  
  
"Where...?" Sailor Jupiter wondered aloud.  
  
In the tiny chamber adjacent to the queen's resting place, Sailor Mercury sat, leaning on the stand that held the remains of the Silver Crystal. She sat, her knees pulled up to her chin. She sat, and wept. Ever since the wave first hit her, she knew. Now, however, she blamed herself. She knew of the Ginzuishou's feelings, and of its growing resentment towards the queen and all of humanity. That was the purpose of keeping it company and giving it the respect it had deserved.  
  
'I should have realized it wasn't enough,' she thought, 'I should've told somebody. I should have made them realize what they were taking for granted. I should have let them know it was alive and had feelings. I should have...but I didn't.' Her sobs became quieter as she regained control. She knew that she wasn't doing anybody any good by just sitting there and crying. She must tell them what happened. She had to let them know what they were in for.   
  
When she finally got up, Sailor Pluto appeared at her side. The Senshi of Time had never aged. The only difference was a scar on her right cheek, which came from a mishap with Uranus's sword. Her eyes, though, now were genuinely concerned, for her favorite chess rival was distressed.  
  
Sailor Pluto, though, was speechless. She wanted to comfort the young queen, to tell her it wasn't her fault. She would move Heaven and Hell to make her smile now. She wanted the blame. She would say anything now to take the burden off of Mercury's shoulders. Though, truly, it was partially everyone's fault. The blame did not rest upon any one person, but the only one that knew it was bound by sacred law to remain silent at her post.  
  
Sailor Mercury's thoughts grew deeper into depression. It was her fault. She was the only one /could/ have done something about it, but she didn't. Now Chaos was free, and she blamed herself entirely. It was her duty to inform the others. She knew Setsuna was there, and was comforted just by her presence, with no need for words. Sailor Mercury nodded at Sailor Pluto and walked out of the room, Pluto following close behind for support.  
  
When the entered the queen's chambers, they found the rest of the outer scouts had arrived. Saturn was in Uranus's arms, silently mourning her best friend, Small lady. Sailor Neptune had her hands on Sailor Mars's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. Their heads popped up the second the door opened and the last two senshi walked in. Setsuna opened her mouth to explain, but Sailor Mercury started first.  
  
"The Ginzuishou has broken. Through the past years we have been thanking our Queen for the Crystal Millenium, when, in fact, it was the Ginzuishou that made it possible. It was straining to keep us alive, to keep Chaos in, and nobody even thanked it. It committed suicide just now." The Senshi of water paused. "The result being the deaths of the three most connected to it," She gestured toward the bed, "and also Chaos is set free. The Ginzuishou has held Chaos in its plane, and It will not find Its way out immediately. We have about a week to prepare for Its arrival, I predict. Maybe less, but no more. You must alert your planets, build and train an army each. Also, start training yourselves, get back into shape. We must be prepared. This is another war, but this time, we must make it without the Ginzuishou, and without our Queen." Sailor Mercury stopped.  
  
Saturn tapped Uranus's shoulder indicating that she wanted to be let down. She wiped her cheeks dry and picked up her scythe. She was the youngest queen, only 14 physical years old, and yet very capable of ruling an entire planet. She was feared for her destructive powers, yet respected for her wisdom and unique insight.  
  
"Then there is no time for mourning. They will have a proper burial, but quick. Chaos is serious, and this is a new war. We should go." No one would question Saturn, for no one had lost as much as she had. Small Lady was her first child hood friend, her one true friend. Even when she found family among the outer scouts, Chibi-usa was first in her heart.  
  
***  
  
Servants were ordered to prepare the bodies for burial quietly. The bodies would be crystalized and wrapped in silk, then placed in the Royal Tomb. Usagi would join her mother in eternal peace. The entire Solar System wept for their loss. They felt their first loyalty was to the Queen that brought them peace.  
  
The onset of panic after the news was released was quickly controlled by the able rulers, and recruiting began shortly. Any able body, preferably without family ties, was accepted. Training began immediately. Anyone with magical abilities was sent to the moon for further training to intercept Chaos.  
  
It truly was war. Though, without the Ginzuishou, it was a war they may never win.  
  
A/N: Yesh, another short chapter thingy. They were meant to be more like summary chapters. I still haven't decided on a title, and suggestions would be helpful. Now, think about it, I could stop here, and I just may do so if no one tells me otherwise, so please R+R.   
  
Next Chapter: Training events  
  
*Disclaimer*: I dun own a thing. Nope. Nada. 


End file.
